


Some Things Never Change

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arachnophobia, Attempt at Humor, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shameless Magnus Bane, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: "I woke up when I heard screaming coming from next door so I rushed over thinking someone was dying and now I'm searching your apartment for the spider that scared you and wow you're really hot" AU





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo
> 
> Just a random little fluffy one shot that came to be when I got out the shower today and saw a massive spider on the wall and then commenced to scream my lungs out.
> 
> Happy reading! :D

There wasn’t much that could aggravate Magnus to the point of murder. Okay, that’s a lie. There was a lot. And one of those things is someone screeching at the top of their lungs at 4:15 in the morning after Magnus just finished a shift at the hospital that went three hours over time because someone with a subdural haematoma came in A&E an hour before he was supposed to leave and Magnus was the first neurosurgeon they could reach to perform a craniotomy.

He rolled out of bed rather gracefully, (because he’s Magnus fucking Bane and even if it’s 4:15 in the morning and he has horrendous bed hair and dark circles, he’s still 110% eloquent with his movements) and shoved his feet into his loafer slippers before walking out of his bedroom to see if he’d left the TV on.

Once Magnus saw the blank screen and Chairman Meow sat comfortably on the couch staring at him, he assumed it was just his nocturnal cat and headed back towards his bedroom but came to a halt when he heard another screech, this one louder and followed by a lovely string of curses, ones that definitely couldn’t come out of Chairman.

“Fuck! You mother fucker!”

Magnus spun on the spot, trying to locate the voice and then his sleep addled brain helpfully supplied that the voice was in fact _not_ coming from his apartment, and rather his neighbour’s.

“How the fuck did you even get in here?”  

Oh shit. Had someone broken into the poor man’s apartment?

Magnus had never met his neighbour before since they only moved in a week ago and Magnus’ shifts had been crazy that week. He _had_ , however, seen the man’s glorious backside when he was coming out of the elevator and his neighbour was entering their apartment, and so he thought it was his duty to protect that ass – and the man attached to it – from a burglar slash possible murderer.

With a deep sigh, he grabbed his keys and left his apartment to make the small trek between his door and his neighbour’.

“Please, just leave me alone.”

Something that definitely sounded like a whine followed that and Magnus didn’t waste another moment before frantically knocking on the door.

He wished he had been more prepared because the Adonis that opened the door literally made him stumble a few feet back with his hotness. And to top it off, the guy was dripping wet with only a towel covering his modesty, and that truly was a shame in Magnus’ opinion.

“Uh...um, can I...help you?” the beautiful man stuttered and Magnus’ eyes snapped back to his, only now noticing the gorgeous mixture of the earthy browns and greens that they were as he pushed his wet hair out of his face.

“Are you being murdered?” Magnus blurted out and winced a little at the stupid question.

“Um,” he frowned, causing Magnus to notice the little scar on his left eyebrow and he couldn’t help but want to know the story behind it. “No?”

“I just...heard some screaming and swearing, and it sounded like you were distressed...” Magnus trailed off, his eyes focusing on the drop of water that rolled down the beautiful man’s shoulder, over his pec and down his amazing abs only to disappear into the towel that was riding dangerously low on those pale hips.

“Oh, well, uh...” he then said something too quiet for Magnus to hear and blushed a pretty shade of pink that covered the top part of his chest as well as his face.

God, he was _killing_ Magnus.

“What did you say Darling?” Magnus asked, the pet name slipping out by habit causing the man to blush even harder, the pink turning to an alarming shade of red.

“There’s, um, a...spider, in my bedroom...and I got scared.” He admitted sheepishly and Magnus would forever deny the coo that escaped his mouth at that.

This giant hunk of a man, over 6 feet tall with muscles that were literally sculpted by the Gods, was scared of spiders.

Magnus smiled at his bashful expression and decided why the hell not?

“Do you want some help in getting rid of it?”

“What? Oh...um, you-you would do that?” he stuttered and Magnus smiled again and nodded his head.

“Of course Darling.”

“Okay,” the man beamed, his face brightening and his shoulders losing some of the tension that had rested there. Magnus wanted to always be the reason for that smile. “I’m Alec, by the way,” he said as he stepped aside to let Magnus in.

“Short for Alexander?” Magnus asked with a raised brow.

“Uh...yeah, but no one really calls me that.”

“Well it’s lovely to meet you, Alexander. I’m Magnus,” Magnus held out his and winked at Alec, feeling all giddy again when he saw that beautiful blush.

And as if one blush started a chain reaction, Alec once again turned an alarming shade of red and looked down at towel clad body.

Magnus took pity on the poor man. “Which way’s the bedroom?” he asked with a little smirk.

Okay, well _some_ pity. He _was_ Magnus Bane after all, he had a good eye, and he _definitely_ liked what he saw.

Alec pointed him towards the bedroom with yet another blush, telling him that the beast’s last known location was on the floor by his wardrobe, and Magnus headed in that direction, stopping by the door when he realised Alec wasn’t following him.

“So...I’m just gonna wait here while you...” he made some hand gesture that Magnus couldn’t figure out, mostly because _holy shit_ Alec had gorgeous hands, and such long fingers that would feel so good in-

No. Bad Magnus.

“Are you really that scared?” he asked instead, trying to get that particular mental image out of his mind.  

Alec ducked his head and shyly fiddled with the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch. “It was really big.”

Magnus decided not to comment on that for Alec’s sake and instead went to the spot Alec had mentioned, finding no creepy crawly there. He looked around the area, and then over the whole bedroom to see if he could find it anywhere, and once five minutes had passed, Magnus went back out to Alec who had unfortunately found some clothes to wear.

“Is it gone?” he asked with a hopeful expression that was downright adorable.

“I’m sorry, Darling. I couldn’t find it,” Magnus apologised sincerely and watched as Alec’s body sagged a little, a small pout forming on his plump lips and God Magnus hated that expression.

“We can look around the apartment if you want?” Magnus offered, because he’s a nice guy okay? Totally not because Alec’s eyes might just be prettier than his ass, and that was saying something.

“You really don’t have to do that Magnus,” he said though Magnus could see the tinge of hope on his features again.

“Of course I do,” Magnus countered with a wave of his hand and watched as Alec got up from where he was previously curled up on the couch like a scared child (Magnus thought it was adorable). He then winked and smirked in Alec’s direction as he added, “besides, I can’t have you dying from a heart attack if you see it again before I get to take you out on a date.”

Alec fell.

***

Almost an hour and half later – after Magnus searched every nook and cranny of Alec’s apartment almost to the point where he knew Alec’s better than his own – he decided to call it quits.

“I’m sorry Darling,” Magnus smiled sadly at Alec who had taken to sitting cross legged on the kitchen counter in case the spider was crawling on the floor anywhere.

“It’s okay,” he replied, and he actually looked really happy despite the fact that there was most likely a spider still terrorising his apartment.

Magnus could relate with the happy feeling though, especially having spent that hour and a half learning about Alec while he equally shared parts of his own life.

As it turned out, Alec worked at the same hospital that Magnus did as an orthopaedic surgeon. He recently moved here as he changed hospitals so he could be closer to his sister, Isabelle, who was a haematologist that Magnus had actually met a few days ago when Catarina introduced them during their lunch break.

Magnus couldn’t help but be delighted by that, since he and Alec now worked in the same building as well as lived in the same building, and Alec’s office was apparently just a floor above Magnus’ so he could _always_ go and see him. He wasn’t being creepy, okay? Alec was just really nice and had really pretty eyes and such a great ass and those _fingers_ -

No. _Again_ , bad Magnus.

Alec walked him to the door and once again smiled sheepishly. “Thank you for helping me, and sorry for waking you up with my screaming in the middle of the night.”

“You’re welcome Darling,” Magnus smirked and then purred, “Maybe I can experience you screaming in a different scenario after dinner this weekend.”

“Magnus!” Alec blushed but even he was trying to stifle his laughter.

In the end, he left Alec’s apartment with his phone number, the promise of a date on Friday and a skip in step.

It had barely been ten minutes since Magnus had gotten back into his bed when he heard another screech followed by a faint, whiny and sad, “Magnus?...I found it.”

**4 years later**

“Stop that,” Alec swatted at Magnus’ hand, the one that was slowly moving up his thigh and towards his crotch. “We’re at work.”

Magnus sighed dramatically and took his hand off Alec, pouting a little until it had the desired effect of making Alec kiss the pout away.

“I can’t help it,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips. “You’re just too sexy to not touch.”

“Well hold off for 5 hours until we can go home, and then you can touch me all you want, anywhere you want.” Alec replied, placing one last chaste kiss against Magnus’ lips before getting up off the couch in his office and stretching.

“So long,” Magnus whined but got up anyway and walked to the door as Alec put their empty packaging from lunch in the trash before joining him.

“I’ll come and swing by your office after I’ve finished up for the day, then we can head home,” Alec said softly as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him close and giving him an Eskimo kiss.

 _Home_.

Magnus never got tired of hearing that.

Just like he never got tired of hearing ‘Dr. Lightwood-Bane’ when someone addressed either him or Alec.

“I love you,” he whispered against Alec’s lips before kissing him, because even after four years he just couldn’t stop saying it.

“I love you too baby.”

And even after four years, Magnus still swooned when Alec said it back.

A couple of hours later after Magnus had just finished a check up with a patient who was recovering from surgery, he flopped down in his office chair with his cup of coffee to take a quick break before his next appointment.

He was just about to take a sip when his pager pinged and he sighed heavily, hoping that it wasn’t anything serious because he was only in for consultations and follow ups today with no surgeries scheduled and he really wanted to go home on time.

Magnus pulled out his pager and rolled his eyes fondly with a chuckle as he read the messages.

_Magnus?_

_Baby, are you busy?_

_There’s a spider in my office and it’s giving me the death stare..._

_Help?_

He got up and replied before heading towards the door.

_I’m on my way Darling._

Alec was pressed up against the wall in the farthest corner, glaring at the wall beside the door when Magnus entered. He turned his head to see a small black blob that was barely bigger than a Skittle.

He fondly rolled his eyes again and went to Alec’s desk, getting a scrap piece of paper and the small glass that Alec kept on a book shelf for this specific purpose, since he wasn’t happy with Magnus physically handling any spider and refused the option of killing one even though he was scared shitless of them, arguing “it’s still murder, Magnus!”

Magnus remembered the time when he was going to flush one down the toilet and Alec had almost had a full blown panic attack thinking that it’d swim back up when he was on the toilet and bite his ass off or something. Magnus was quick to eliminate that method too since he didn’t want any harm to come to Alec’s ass.

 _Some things never change,_ Magnus thought as he dropped the little guy on the window ledge before closing it and then watched as Alec’s shoulders sagged in relief and he smiled that sappy smile at him.

“Thank you for saving me.”

Magnus smiled at his adorable husband and pecked his lips.

“I’ll always save you from the ferocious beasts.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
